


The Political Debate

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Tommy and Barbara are at loggerheads over a Political Debate.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 3





	The Political Debate

_"Not this again, Tommy."_ Barbara said as I picked up the morning newspaper.

 _"What Barbara!"_ I asked her, as she supped her coffee.

Barbara swallowed her coffee, _"Every morning the newspaper arrives and you deliberately opened it in front of me, knowing that I can not stand bloody politics."_

_"It's hardly deliberate Barbara."_

_"So you just do it to piss me off then."_

I looked at her. She looked at me, _"Well?!"_

_"No I don't do it to piss you off."_

_"What so you do it for a political debate between us?"_

_"The Political Debate is just because we clash."_

Barbara raised an eyebrow, _"We clash over politics because I don't vote. I have every respect for those women who burned their bras for the right to vote, and to have the equal rights, but I don't nor do I ever believe in politics. Is that ok with you?"_

I was mortified at her reaction, her eyes redder than normal and I swallowed hard. With no response from me, she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

I put the newspaper in the bin, it always caused friction between us and it never did us any good. I went out and did some shopping, I found Barbara's favourite chocolates and I bought them. After paying for the shopping, I put it into the boot and put the trolley back.

Arriving back home, I put the shopping away and then left the chocolates on our bed with a note.

A couple of minutes later, Barbara came down and climbed onto my lap before kissing me; _"Of course I forgive you, you old fool."_ I just smiled at her.

 _"I am sorry baby. I understand that you don't vote and I respect that as well as respecting you as both my wife and my equal partner."_ I responded as she smiled at me and then she just snuggled into me for a loving cuddle.


End file.
